


ART: Sacrifice

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is chained to an alter with Nimueh poised to plunge a dagger in his side - will he be rescued/wake in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/gifts).



> This was done for Jillc, who requested 'Dark Nimueh' and I could not resist adding some Merlin whump too. 
> 
> This forms a collection of 'drawings' done as part of the Heart of Camelot 'wishlists': Merlin inspired requests and Art to illustrate fics

[ ](https://imgur.com/FtpHSBv)

 


End file.
